


Brighter

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: Hinata tried keeping a straight face but soon gave into fits of laughter. He didn’t know what was so funny, but Kageyama was smiling and laughing and his world just became brighter by shades.





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to incorporate jealous Hinata in this but this Hinata just wanted his 'best friend' to be alright and happy... So I had to rewrite it...
> 
>  
> 
> And yes Hinata’s family basically adopts Kageyama...

It didn’t change overnight, it was a gradual change in his scent, it started around the time when they lost to Seijoh in the inter-highs. Strange sourness in his scent that was detectable only when they were extremely close. He’d sometimes detect a telltale sweetness in that scent when they collided during practices, running from his grasp every time he thought he had it. 

Even though the change was gradual, it was still detectable, to Hinata it was maddening his throat closed up in an unknown emotion whenever that scent spiked, either in it’s sourness or the elusive sweetness. He’d asked Kageyama this, if he was using a new Cologne or something. But all he got was a confused shrug. Sugawara senpai had seemed amused, ruffled his hair—

“Ne Hinata it’s nothing to worry about. Just don’t go to Tsukishima with this ‘kay, he’ll never let you live this down.”

Turns out he and Kageyama were the only one surprised when Kageyama entered his first heat right in the middle of practice. It wasn’t inviting just yet, the omega was too young for that, but it was there heavy with implications. 

Kageyama was frozen in place, cheeks coloring up in shame, eyes wide with disbelief as Suga grabbed him by his shoulder ushering him out of the gym. Suga had shouted back a reassurance to the rest of the team, mumbling soft reassurances as Kageyama whimpered in discomfort. 

Hinata had just stared at their disappearing backs in shock, as the captain shouted to resume practice. 

“Daichi-san is Kageyama going to die,” he’d asked wide eyed and scared. 

As if on cue collective groans could be heard around the room. Daichi had just patted his back awkwardly—

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Later on after hours of googling stuff and few awkward texts with Kenma he was left feeling stupid and strangely nervous. 

Kageyama won’t be able to attend this week’s practice, he’d hate being cooped up at home. He himself hated staying at home and away from volleyball for that long, and Kageyama might hate it even more, he was stubborn like that. 

He’d not get to see his best friend for a week, not experience those tosses, he selfishly wished that he could have Kageyama to himself, then he decided to forget such thoughts ever crossed his mind, he was not that stupid. 

Kageyama had returned after a few days not even a whole week, outwardly he hadn’t changed much but he smelled different, the sweet in his scent was predominant now. To Hinata he smelled like freshly baked milk cookies, it made him want to smile dopey for some reason, but he actually needed his face for living, couldn’t have it clawed off over his stupidity. 

After a while it was clear that Kageyama was in fact not perfectly alright, he got tired easily, not that Kageyama would make a show of it, but there is only so much one can do to hide sheer exhaustion. Hinata had noticed him massaging his abs discreetly with his thumb, after doing lots of jumps. Rubbing the side of his chests after tossing for an entire day. 

Kageyama apologized a lot, every time he made a mistake even when they were casually practicing and misses didn’t call for apology. 

The next week Hinata and Kageyama stayed late for practice since Takeda-sensei had said he could lock up. On their way to the school gate, Kageyama had staggered in his step, almost keeling over if not for the strong grip on his arm. Hinata had panicked for a second shooting questions in his direction frantically. Kageyama had said nothing, mumbling an apology, before taking off in the direction of his home. Hinata was frozen in shock, ‘what just happened.’

He thought of asking Sugawara senpai about it, but it somehow seemed wrong to talk about these things with him. No one else was making a big deal out of it, he was sure other had noticed it too. 

 

He’d googled it though, once again Google told him it was nothing unusual. Apparently his best friend’s body was changing from the inside, causing cramps and sore muscles to appear quite frequently. He would be perfectly fine in a few months, by his next heat his body will be adjusted with his developing organs. Hinata was worried though, he didn’t like the fact that Kageyama was hurting, he never liked it when anyone was hurting, but the fact that Kageyama was in pain made a small part of his heart to wail in pain too. 

Their relationship hadn’t changed much apart from Kageyama occasionally going MIA, they still studied together, practiced together, still inseparable but they hadn’t addressed Kageyama’s new found status among themselves. 

Something told Hinata, Kageyama was still not ready to talk about it, there were days he wouldn’t see Kageyama for the whole day except practice, avoiding their lunch together. It felt like as an alpha this was a part of Kageyama life he was not welcome to, it hurt for some reason. 

Sugawara had cornered him next week-

“I know you and Kageyama like to do extra practices, but I think you guys have to lay iy off for a few weeks. You’ve noticed right Hinata, it’s getting harder for him, but he’s too stubborn to ask for a break. You get what I’m saying.”

“Of course Suga-san, I’ll tell Bakageyama I have to babysit Natsu from now on,” he was already thinking about excuses since the incident outside the gates. 

Sugawara was taken aback, he had thought there would be more complaining and coaxing, keeping either Hinata or Kageyama away from volleyball was very difficult after all. But that wide honest smile held such understanding—

“Look after him ne? Hinata?”

Hinata face had morphed into confusion and Sugawara did wait long enough for a response. 

They decided to have a sleepover in Hinata’s house before their supplementary exams to study together. Hinata had biked them to his house. Kageyama stood on the bicycle pegs behind him, his hands on Hinata’s shoulder and his warmth and scent surrounding him. It was a bit difficult biking uphill with the extra weight so he’d asked Kageyama to hold tighter, as he biked them to his home. 

His mother had welcomed them with the same enthusiasm as she welcomed all his middle school friends. Kageyama introduced himself and muttered a soft, “sorry for the intrusion”. 

His mother went wide eyed for a second. 

“Oh you’re the mysterious Kageyama. Aah! You’re so much cuter in person Kageyama-kun, we’ve been so curious to who you were Shouyou here—

“Mom, no don’t say anything,” he said voice increasing in pitch and hysteria. He had feared this would happen if Kageyama ever visited his house. Actually he’d talked so much about Kageyama that he became a celebrity in the household. His mother would often read his moods, make air quotes and ask, “so what did ‘Bakageyama’ do today”. 

“Oh shush you, he keeps talking about you from the start of the school year, maybe even before that. Come inside. I hope he doesn’t cause you any trouble at school?”

“Uh, No he’s alright.”

“Aah! Sure his silliness has caused trouble before?”

All the time both of their stupidity had caused them trouble crossed Kageyama’s mind, memory of the wig incident and regular visit of scary Daichi making him shiver. 

“No, he’s fine,” he replied cursing the stutter that crept into his voice. 

“You’re really shy and quite ne?”

“No mom you talk enough for everyone.” Hinata got bopped in the head for that. 

Surprising even themselves, they had actually studied for a few hours, then they habitually start talking about volleyball and the upcoming matches with Nekoma. 

It was around 7 when Natsu poked her head through the door—

“Dinner is ready, mom asked me to call you guys.” 

“We’ll be there in a bit Natsu.” Hinata and Kageyama turned towards her when she just stood there after giving the message.

Hinata immediately noticed the look in her eyes it said, ‘introduced me to the fabled Kageyama or you are the worst big brother in the world’. Oh well he was anything but the worst big brother. 

“Kageyama-kun this is my troublesome little sister Hinata Natsu,” he said secretly amused at Kageyama’s nervous expression. Hinata knew Kageyama wasn’t good with children, it was good to see him shaken by something like this. 

“Hello,” Kageyama muttered uncharacteristically soft, “it’s nice to meet you Natsu-chan.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, nii-chan keeps talking about you,” she giggled in reply

Kageyama shot him an incredulous look, “what exactly did you say about me?”

“About how stupid you are, nothing else,” he huffed embarrassedly. 

“Oh no, when I asked him how you looked, he said you had an angry face which was sometimes cute—

“I said no such thing Natsu,” Hinata hissed out but was ignored in favor of babbling or being too shocked at the revelation to speak in Kageyama’s case. 

“But I think you’re super pretty nii-chan’s friend.”

Kageyama squeaked out an embarrassed thank you, cheeks flaming as he was completely unused to receiving compliments on his looks. 

“You play setter right?”

“Okay I was dreading this moment,” Hinata’s input was again ignored. 

“Hai,” Kageyama sounded a bit taken aback at the sudden question. 

“Me too, I’m learn how to set, we have a new PE teacher has been helping the elementary section Volleyball team, you know it’s super cool.”

Kageyama eyes shone at the revelation, the glint that Hinata had seen in his eyes whenever he spoke about his position appearing instantly; looking at his sister as if he was seeing the world in a new light. 

“Kageyama-kun don’t steal her, she’s the only sister I have.” He was of course ignored once again. He could only watch as both of them started talking about their position, Natsu jumping in her spot, flailing her hands in glee at everything Kageyama told her something. And Kageyama too responded with animated movements and a soft smile, explaining certain position and moves to her. Hinata could only watch them with a fond smile on his face, he realized he would do anything if it meant he could see these smiles again, everyday. 

“Nat-chan, help me set the table,” came their mother’s voice from downstairs. 

“Coming…,” she waved a quick talk to you later to Kageyama and shot out of the room. 

As soon as she left, Kageyama turned to him—

“Why didn’t you tell me you sister was a setter?” his tone was dramatically accusing and filled with betrayal. 

“She’s not a setter, Bakageyama, she’s learning to be one,” he replied pouting slightly, after all he was still hurt from the time Natsu had said spiking was boring. 

Kageyama was pouting a bit at that too, for a second, he felt as if he had found his protégé. 

Dinner was a quick business, with Natsu excitedly talking about all the awesome stuff Kageyama had told her. 

“Ah! It was already difficult with just one Kageyama fan in the house, what am I going to do with two of them now?”

“I’m sorry Hinata-sa—

“I was never his fan, mom,” Hinata pouted childishly. 

“I never said it was you.” His mother gave him a pointed look. “Now run a bath for him after dinner okay?”

He could just nod dumbly at her. 

When Kageyama was at the bath he helped his mother with the dishes. He was not really prepared for her to ask questions about Kageyama. 

“Are his parents alright with him spending the night here, I mean it seems like he recently presented people don’t let their omegas out of sight for this long when they are still developing and stuff.”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask him. But his parents don’t stay here anyway, they work overseas I think? So he’s already, like, out of their sight?”

He heard his mouth gasp in surprise. 

“You mean he practices as much as you and also looks after himself being recent presented and all?”

“mhmm but we don’t talk much about these things, he doesn’t like tto, you know? Hey mom can you do me a favor?”

“Let me hear it first.”

“If it ever comes up or if he asks about it,” his voice lowered sheepishly towards the end of the sentence, “can you please tell him that you’re having me take care of Natsu after school?” 

He only got a raised brow in response. 

“I kinda told him that, to cut down our extra practices, he would never ask for breaks and he seemed to be more in pain on the days we practice late.”

“Aah! My Shou is such a good friend,” she cooed squeezing the life out of him in a tight hug. “Okay I’ll do it but you have to do something for me too.”

“hmm?”

“Carry an extra bentou for Kageyama-kun.”

“You’ll make one for him too?”

“Might give him a few min of extra sleep, the child looks like he needs someone to look after him.”

Hinata was silent after that, ‘someone to look after him, that’s what Suga-san said,’ maybe it was time they talked about things they’ve been avoiding. 

“Omegas get lonely easily you know?”

Hinata knew that, sometimes his mother would hug him and Natsu for ages before she let go, it happened often when their dad was away for too long, he’d always thought it was a mom thing, but apparently it was an omega thing. 

That night he’d slept on the spare futon, while Kageyama slept on the bed. It was around midnight when a series of whimpers woke him up. He shot up from his position, in his sleep addled state forgetting that Kageyama was sleeping over, he’d thought Natsu had another nightmare and came over to him.

A distressed whine, and the sudden souring of the usually sweet omegan scent broke him out of his reverie. He stood up to switch on the table lamp, illuminating Kageyama’s back which was facing him, his nape was soaking with sweat and body shaking with shuddering breaths. 

“Kageyama-kun, c’mon wakeup, you’re having a nigh—

He noticed Kageyama clutching his stomach body curling within itself at discomfort of being shaken. 

“Hey are you okay Bakageyama?” that was a stupid question to ask but he got Kageyama attention, but all he go in answer was a pained whimper. He was immediately alarmed, Kageyama hardly ever expressed pain or discomfort, for him to be so out of it he must be in really a lot of pain. He’d smoothed Kageyama’s bangs out of his forehead checking his temperature, he was slightly warm but not really feverish. 

“Kageyama wait for a bit I’ll go wake up mom ‘kay she’d know what to do,” he tried to make him voice as soothing as possible, softly caressing Kageyama hair in the process. 

He gasped in surprise when Kageyama stopped him with a tight grip around his middle—

“No. No. Please don’t, don’t leave please,” Kageyama wheezed out clutching desperately at his friend, the strong scent of an alpha soothing in ways he has never felt before. 

“I’m not gonna leave ‘kay,” he crooned soothingly, spiking his scent in response to the omega’s distress. “I’ll just call her she’ll have something for you, okay you’ll be fine.”

It was moments before his mother burst through the shoji screens, immediately cooing at Kageyama checking over him for something serious. 

“Some painkillers will do for him,” she declared while rummaging through the first aid box. 

“Has this happened before Kageyama?” his mother asked gently making him swallow the painkillers with water. 

Kageyama just nodded in affirmation, trying to curl within himself at the attention. 

Hinata’s arms tightened around Kageyama in sympathy, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder, pulling him a bit closer in the process. 

“Have you seen a doctor about this?” she ask when she noticed him relaxing a bit, painkillers finally kicking in after a few minutes, making him uncoil and straighten up a bit, she noted with amusement as Kageyama made no move to get out of his best friend’s embrace. 

“Yes, my mother took me to one last time she visited.”

“So, is this supposed to be normal?” Hinata asked squeaking slightly. 

“If I’m playing regularly, yes, the doctor said this might happen if I do.” 

Hinata’s mother sighed in sympathy, “being a male omega is tough, Shouyou’s uncle was one, I remember my parents spending whole night try to soothe his aches, because they got really bad. He used to play regularly too, we were told it’d be better if we didn’t let him play, and at that time omegas didn’t really have much say in anything, especially at such a young age, you know. But my dad wouldn’t let anyone bully his kids in anyway, we were lucky to have an understanding alpha like that in the family. ” 

Kageyama straighten up at the information, eyes curious. 

“I’m sure your doctor told this, but it’s not going to be long before you’re perfectly fine.”

Kageyama nodded at that. Hinata’s mother just ruffled his hair in a motherly way, giving him a reassuring smile, “now you two try getting some sleep and Shouyou see that he sleeps well.”

“Of course!”

When she’d finally left Hinata had turned to Kageyama an uncharacteristically irritated frown on his face—

“Why didn’t you say anything if you were in pain huh Bakageyama?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be a bother—

“Don’t be stupid, you’ll never be a bother to me okay?”

Kageyama just nodded dumbly at that, clutching Hinata a bit tighter. 

“What were you planning to do if it got worse, and didn’t the doctor give you anything for this—

“Are you mad at me? ” Kageyama asked staring at Hinata from where he was tucked beside him, new yet primal part in him displeased at the fact that Hinata might be angry. 

Hinata stared incredulously, Kageyama had the audacity to look like that while asking the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. Blue eyes were wide, with sadness lurking in them, lips tugging in an adorable pout, cheeks a bit flushed from earlier exertion. All in all it was impossible to be mad at that face. 

“No stupid,” he started out loudly, then voice softening automatically—“I’m just worried, you’re my best friend, I don’t like seeing you sad or in pain, you know.”

“But this is going to affect the game, I don’t think I’ll be able to give my 100% with all this, everyone has full right to be mad. I- I shouldn’t let this affect me.”

“Huh! Did you hear me Bakageyama, I’m not mad no one is mad at you. Where did you even get that idea? I think Kageyama-kun you’re mad at yourself.”

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, “we don’t really expect you to ignore yourself and hurt yourself in the process, you should do the same.” 

Hinata’s arms tightened around Kageyama, tucking Kageyama under his chin—

“Now go to sleep and tell me next time if something like that happens.”

Kageyama burrowed further, making himself comfortable, moments passed before—

“Your scent,” he started, startling Hinata a bit. 

“Hmm?” Hinata urged after Kageyama didn’t say anything for a while. 

“It helps, it’s comforting,” Kageyama admitted softly, then quickly added, “I’m sorry this is weird.”

 

“No!” Hinata replied a bit too fast, “it’s not weird at all, I find mum’s scent comforting too, you know.”

“You’re no my mom Hinata-boke,” Kageyama hissed out cheeks flaming, silently cursing his earlier admission slightly. 

“Of course not,” he squeaked out, making Kageyama raise a brow in question, not that Hinata could see him, but he continued anyway—

“but I’m you friend, Bakageyama. You’re scent is comforting for me too,” he admitted softly, “it’s because we are familiar to each other and trust each other, I guess. At least that’s what the articles said.”

“You read about this?”

“You were acting weird so I read up everything I found,” Hinata grumbled out embarrassedly. Kageyama laughed at that, shoulder shaking in his grip. 

“Oi stop laughing and go to sleep.”

Hinata tried keeping a straight face but soon gave into fits of laughter. He didn’t know what was so funny, but Kageyama was smiling and laughing and his world just became brighter by shades.

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Hinata fic will be uploaded shortly... And to cure myself off all this innocence in this fic.. That one gonna be kinky... And an au!!! I wouldn’t say much but well.... 
> 
> Okay kudos and comments are so so welcome... I literally live off your feedbacks...(^o^)(^o^)


End file.
